James Howlett (Earth-17315)
, , Charles Xavier, Transigen Project test subjects | Relatives = Laura (female clone, "daughter"); X-24 (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-17315 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Howlett Estate, Alberta, Canada; Prof. Xavier's mansion, Westchester County, New York; an abandoned smelting plant somewhere in Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium skeleton and adamantium laced bone claws, various scars, mutton-chop sideburns | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly limo driver, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant whose skeletal structure was laced with adamantium by the Weapon X Program | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | PlaceOfDeath = North Dakota, United States | Creators = Scott Frank; James Mangold; Michael Green | First = | Death = | Quotation = So, this is what it feels like. | Speaker = Logan's last words | QuoteSource = Logan (film) | HistoryText = The history of Logan seemingly resembles that of his Earth-10005 counterpart, but it diverges at an unknown period of time. After a seizure caused Professor X's telepathy to go out of control and kill 7 mutants at his school, the school was closed and the X-Men disbanded. A year later, Logan worked as a limo driver in the United States and drank heavily while living with mutant outcast Caliban and caring for Xavier, suffering from Alzheimer's Disease, in an abandoned smelting plant in Mexico. Logan hoped to save up enough money to buy a yacht so he and Xavier could sail away to someplace better than their current surroundings. During a funeral, Logan met Gabriela Lopez, a former nurse, who wanted Logan to take her and her daughter Laura to North Dakota so they could live a refuge called Eden. Logan accepted the proposal, but he later discovered Gabriela had been murdered. After returning home, he was confronted by a team of cyborgs called the Reavers, led by the ruthless Donald Pierce. They were after Laura who had stowed away inside Logan's limo. Laura also demonstrated powers and adamantium claws like Logan. Logan and Laura fought off the Reavers and escaped Logan's limo with Xavier. From Gabriela's phone, they learned that the company Transigen had created mutant children using DNA taken from various mutants and that Laura was Logan's "daughter." Gabriela learned that the children were to be killed. So, she helped them escaped. Logan, Laura, and Xavier hid out in a hotel in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and learned more about the refuge called Eden from comic books dedicated to the X-Men's past exploits. Logan thought that Eden was a myth and dismissed the idea of going to North Dakota. The Reavers attempted to attack the trio after forcing Caliban to use his tracking power to locate them, but Xavier suffered another seizure and immobilize everyone with his telepathy. Logan killed the Reavers before injecting Xavier with a drug that suppressed his telepathy. Logan, Laura, and Xavier were forced to flee once again and discuss about going to Eden. They later pulled over to help the Munson family round up their horses after they fled their trailer. The trio stayed with the family for the night with Logan claiming that Xavier was his father and Laura his daughter. Their rest was short-lived as the Reavers had tracked them down once again. The Reavers sent out X-24, a murderous clone of Logan, who killed most of the Munson family and mortally wounded Xavier. Logan fought off X-24 until Munson patriarch Will pinned X-24 to a combine harvester with his car before succumbing to wounds x-24 inflicted upon him earlier. Logan and Laura managed to flee in a truck with Xavier's body in tow while Caliban killed himself with grenades so he could n longer be forced to track them for the Reavers. After burying Xavier in an unmarked grave, Logan passed out from his injuries. Laura managed to get him to a doctor that saved his life. Logan later allowed Laura to drive them to Eden when he could no longer drive himself. After arriving in Eden, Logan discovered that Transigen's mutant child subjects that escaped were living in Eden. Logan then learned that the children planned to leave Eden and flee into Canada where Transigen and the Reavers couldn't reach them. Laura left with the children while Logan stayed behind. He later changed his mind and used a regenerative serum to aid him to fighting off the Reavers they captured the children. The serum eventually wore off, though. Logan then met Dr. Zander Rice, the head of Transigen. Rice revealed that he had released a virus into society that prevented new mutants from being born for more than 25 years to eliminate mutants and get revenge for Logan killing his father during his escape from Weapon X in the 1980s. Logan angrily killed Rice before fighting off X-24 while the children killed the remaining Reavers, including their leader Pierce. X-24 proved to be too much for Logan and impaled Logan with a tree branch and puncturing him multiple times with his claws. X-24 was finally stopped when Laura shot him in the head with an adamantium bullet Logan had planned to use to kill himself with. Logan's wounds were too severe to heal from. He died with Laura by his side. The children buried Logan and placed a cross made of sticks as a marker. Before leaving with the other children, Laura placed the cross down in the shape of an X as a tribute to her father as the last X-Men. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-10005 and Wolverine of Earth-TRN414 but at a reduced rate due to his advanced age | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-10005 | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Advanced Age: Logan's age had caused his healing factor to be reduced greatly. He healed at a much slower rate and had trouble popping his claws at times. * Adamantium Poisoning: The adamantium in Logan's body poisoned his body and reduced his healing factor even more. His healing factor was able to fight off the poison when he was younger, though it did inhabit it some, but old age caused his healing factor to be reduced and thus make it harder for it to fight off the poison. * Bad Eyesight: Logan has poor eyesight and requires glasses, especially when it comes to reading. | Equipment = | Transportation = Limousine, cars | Weapons = Adamantium-Laced Skeleton: | Notes = * Hugh Jackman portrays Wolverine in Logan. He also portrays Wolverine's clone X-24 in the movie. | Trivia = * His death mirrors Yukio's vision about Logan's death in The Wolverine, with the only difference in that instead of holding his literal heart he holds the hand of his daughter. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Adamantium Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Fugitives Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters